Maps
'Maps ' No Flamewars Here Village The "No flamewars here" village is the main map in the game. The map is 30x25. There are currently 6 NPCs in it. Angelgenopie, Ustoleit, Samiratu, Oblvioness, Sin_sei and Manokit. From the "No flamewars here" village, you can go into "Dogzzles Weapons n' shit" , "Starbucks", "Armour Shop", "Subway", "Hospital", "village1", "McDonalds", "Graveyard", "White Knights' Possessions" , "Oki Doki Hideout" , "A shady shop" , "Dean's bakery" Your Room This is "Your room" which is where you spawn when you first start the game. The map is 17x13. There are no NPCs in this map. From "Your room" you can go into the "Corridor" which is another place in your house, which can lead to other rooms such as your mother's room or the living room. The map is 14 x 12. Mom's Room Title probably self-explanatory. This is your mother's room. No NPCs are in the area. The map is 12 x 13. Living Room This is the Living Room. Two NPCs are in this area. Your mother, and a mysterious man can be found here. The map is 11 x 18. Hospital This is the "Hospital", sub-area of No Flamewars Here Village. Currently, Bluecandyz is the only NPC in this area. In some situations, your character might get knocked out and get sent here, and face the wrath of Bluecandyz the pedo trying to tend your wounds. The map is 27x13. From the "Hospital", you can go downstairs or into the Men's toilet. No peeking in the Women's toilet, pervert. Starbucks This is "Starbucks", sub-area of No Flamewars Here Village. Currently, there is only three NPCs in this area. One of them is Africankid69, known for ridiculing the player for failing boot-camp horribly and calling them obese. Pozer2005 and Frostynox are the other two. The map is 17x13. From "Starbucks" you can go sit down on a chair or drink coffee. Armour Shop This is the "Armour shop", ran by an NPC named Multisolar, selling some powerful stuff to help you survive in the world of Cafe. The map is 21x13 From the "Armour shop" you can sell and buy equipment to boost your defense. If you're looking for the 'Weapons' equivalent of the Armour Shop, it's 'Dogzzles Weapons n' Shit'. Dogzzles Weapons n' Shit This is the "Weaponry", ran by an NPC named Dogzzles, like the Armour Shop, it sells powerful weapons to slay cafers within the world of Cafe. The map is 17x22 In the "Weaponry" you can sell and buy equipment to boost your attack. If you're looking for the 'Armour' equivalent of the Weaponry, it's 'Armour Shop.' // McDonald's Takeaway This is McDonalds, ran by a NPC named Xdlolkek. This area is for healing your player, but it costs some Cafe Dollars. The map is 17x13 From "McDonalds Takeaway", you can buy burgers that can fully restore the player's 'Will To Live' back to full. Dean's Bakery This is Dean's Bakery, ran by a NPC named Dean. He sells delicious pastries, cakes and baguettes. Chris_pine, a NPC can be seen talking about her imaginary boyfriend. What a loser. The map is From Dean's Bakery, you can buy items that are used to be consumed and give you 'Will To Live' and 'Insult Energy' points. A Shady Shop This is a Shady Shop, ran by an NPC named Goobercoolie... Pretty shady, right? The map is 14x13 From Shady Shop, you can buy accessories that can boost your attack, defense, or other stats to aid you in battle. 'Oki-doki hideout' Oki-Doki hideout is the game's first dungeon. It is required to take on the ''Rescuing Clayfingers'' quest first before entering. The map is 27 x 23. 'village1' Village1 is the area outside of No Flamewars Here, you can go to the forest, dock, or the fishing shop from this area. Village contains two NPCs, Akupink, the old lazy fisherman and Pbthelegend, a NPC which can give recurring quests. You may also fight 'Clutchcools' The map is 17 x 14. Graveyard Of Dead Cafers This is the Graveyard Of Dead Cafers., sub-area of No Flamewars Here village. As you can probably tell from the name, it's a graveyard... for the dead cafers. An NPC called Evil can be seen here. Kinda fits into the area, huh? The map is 30 x 13. Furry Forrest This is the Furry Forest. The NPCs around here are furries, and Zapoleon, the leader of the furry cult. You can fight the furries here. The map is 17x15. Dock This is the Dock. The only NPC here is Pikalock. The map is 27x13.